


The Marvelous Mei

by deathtouchwlw (deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children's TV, Cute, F/F, Short & Sweet, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouchwlw
Summary: Femfeb 2019 | MicroficChildren's TV Show host, The Marvelous Mei, gets recognized while out for a drink.





	The Marvelous Mei

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

“Excuse me, sorry to interrupt-“

Both Mei and Brigitte glanced away from each other to look at the woman who had come to stand at the end of their booth. She was drinking beer out of a bottle and had a curious smile on her face.

“Are you The Marvelous Mei?”

Mei instantly found herself smiling too, surprised and delighted to be recognized by a fan. Or, well, the parent of a fan. The target audience for her show was distinctly under the age of 10. She did have a weird subset of adult fans that had almost all unilaterally gotten themselves banned from the official Marvelous Mei Instagram for inappropriate comments, but this woman didn’t look like one of those.

“Yes,” Mei smiled sweetly, “That’s me!”

“My daughter loves you!”

A parent, of course. Mei pressed a hand to her heart, charmed. It just felt so nice to see the real people who watched and enjoyed her program. The actual parents of the world who cared about science enough to let their little ones watch The Marvelous Mei before school.

The bumper that aired between commercials was true. The show really was only made possible by contributions from viewers like this woman. Without them Mei (and Brigitte) would be out of jobs. Then what would she be doing? Probably back to stuffy old university research, sitting behind a lab desk every day, nodding off in front of her screen.

Being The Marvelous Mei was so much more fun. She got to act. She got to play with puppet and marionette friends in front of a camera. She got to craft experiments for kids to replicate at home. She got to teach the impressionable minds of the world about vitally important things like conservation, environmental research, and alternative energy solutions. She did all this in a way that young viewers could understand and consume. She was so proud of that.

Plus, without this job, she wouldn’t have ever met Brigitte. Mei glanced over at her, not surprised to see a slightly smug smile on her face. She thought it was funny that Mei had fans who stopped her on the street and asked for selfies. Interactions like these always made her smirk and shake her head reverently.

Brigitte was the show’s trusty carpenter. Without her, they would have no sets, no props, no marionettes, nothing. No elaborate pirate ship background or submarine set for Mei to navigate CGI seas in. No Biosphere Blade, the sword she used to battle the nefarious Greenhouse Gas Gang. No Eamon the Eagle string-puppet to teach the kids about endangered species.

Mei was notorious for being found in the carpenter’s workshop, always there watching Brigitte work before filming and during breaks. She couldn’t help herself. She liked the smell of sawdust, fresh and delightfully woody. She liked the conversations they had, playful and flirty and full of giggling laughter. She liked seeing Brigitte’s muscles in her cut off sleeves.

Even though her crush was painfully obvious to everyone else, Mei felt like the last to know. The production assistant who had to drag Mei from the workshop back to set minutes before filming began knew all about it. The make-up artist who had to rush in and powder away any redness when Brigitte came on set to watch the filming and Mei started blushing knew about it too. Even Brigitte seemed perfectly aware, only lifting her eyebrows and saying ‘about time’ when Mei finally worked up the courage to ask her out.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt your guys’ evening,” The woman said, backing up a step. “I just had to say something. Your show really is great.”

“Thank you, you’re so sweet.” Mei said softly, wriggling her fingers in a goodbye as the woman offered a final nod and stepped away.

When Mei looked over, Brigitte still had that smirk on her face. She raised her beer mug to her mouth and sipped, smiling over the rim.

“What?” Mei asked.

“Nothing,” Brigitte set her drink down. “You’re just cute is all.”

Mei looked down at her own lap to hide her big, bright smile. Brigitte always did this to her, made her feel like she had butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. She would probably never get used to her crush liking her back, and if she was being honest, she didn’t want to.

Being The Marvelous Mei wasn’t all about hosting a children’s show and teaching science. Apparently being The Marvelous Mei meant having a Marvelous girlfriend to go out and have drinks with, to call her cute, to go home with her at the end of the night. For that, Mei couldn’t be any more grateful. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking femslash february suggestions year round  
> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> femfeb '19 masterpost ➝ [here](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/post/182484342728)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
